There are a variety of patents that have issued upon various types of brackets, for use for holding an alternator, generator, or other electrical generating appliance in position. Such brackets are even available for use in the automotive field. Examples of these can be seen in the following patents.
Initially, U.S. Pat. No. DES. 330,154 to Thomas Wagner, the inventor herein, shows one of his early embodiments for an alternator bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,993, shows an alternator belt tension adjustor, that includes a slotted bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,506,435, shows a belt drive system assembly and tension apparatus.
Additional United States patents that show various generator devices for vehicles, can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,742,108, 7,448,973, 9,296,296, 8,512,183, and 4,980,589. These are examples of prior art devices for use in conjunction with vehicle generators and alternators.